1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation toy which shows a red colored area simulating a wound and makes a sound simulating the crying of a child who has fallen.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various audible sound producing toys are known and widely accepted by children of all ages. These audible sound producing toys commonly use a sound reproducing device to reproduce a pre-recorded sound in simulating the crying or laughing of a child. One disadvantage of these audible sound producing toys is that the sound reproducing device requires a large installation space. Another disadvantage of these audible sound producing toys is that the sound reproducing device is triggered to make a sound only when the head of the respective toy is hit by force. It is not suitable to teach a child how to hit a toy to make it cry.